


Te amo, tantissimo

by AnnaFan



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFan/pseuds/AnnaFan
Summary: Come mantenere sensuale il vostro matrimonio.Traduzione di Amo, Amas, I love a lass."Lì" c'è uno scherzo tra me e i miei amici, dopo che ho ricevuto una recensione che diceva "perché dovresti voler baciare qualcuno lì?"  Con gentile riconoscimento alla scena in A Fish called Wanda, in cui John Cleese parla russo.
Relationships: Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)





	Te amo, tantissimo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amo, amas, I love a lass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049031) by [AnnaFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFan/pseuds/AnnaFan). 



Il nobile principe di Gondor si sentiva arrapato.

Però, la sua signora bianca sono stato preoccupato di riorganizzare la sellaria nella stalla. Il principe cercò di metterle una mano sul' suo culo ben fatto, ma lei lo respinsi, avendo emesso un grugnito di «Non vedi che sono occupato? Sto cercando di riordinare le briglie di cavalli.»

Niente di scoraggiato, stava in piedi dietro lei, ma senza toccare, perche lei avenda chiarito i suoi sentimenti, e non avrebbe invaso il suo spazio personale (particolarmente in questi giorni #quellavoltache;era quel tipo di tipo decente). Ma con voce baritonale come il miele, cominciò a sussurrare.

« Apsa… masta… tyuru… yaana… korne… kuluma… pirya… miru…»

La strategia riuscì: la sua signora bianca si voltò per affrontarlo e lo abbracciò. Le baciò teneramente il colletto prima di buttarla nel fieno. Disse «Facciamolo adesso, lì.»

Qualche tempo dopo, la signora sussurrò «Che poesia era quella?»

Il principe esitò. Certo, non volle confessare che sia stato la lista della spesa.


End file.
